Breakaway
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blakesleigh Rose leaves her old and abusive life in Ludendorff to find her long lost uncle, Michael Townley who she'd believe was dead for the nine years and somehow more secrets and lies are revealed between her and Michael. (AU to Sweet and Deadly and Set Before Grand Theft Auto V!)


**Hello, this is GirlGoneGamer here! And I would love to say Happy New Year to everyone on Fanfiction. Net and even on the app. To celebrate it off, I decided to make my first Grand Theft Auto V Fanfic of 2018!**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games own it! Blake and Macey Rose is what I own for this story!**

* * *

Breakaway

* * *

 _Grew up in a small town. And when the rain would fall down. I just stare out my window. Dreaming of what it could be. And if I'd ended up happy. I would pray. Trying hard to reach out. But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong here. So I pray. And breakaway ~Kelly Clarkson_

The dark haired teen had _enough._

Enough was only one word that she wanted it all to end. But for her, she wants her life in Ludendorff, North Yankton to stop. She can't manage to see her life here in the small town.

She wants to live somewhere safe.

Somewhere, where she can be wild, young and free. Not getting older and jailed forever.

So much has happened to her. Losing her father and uncles in that last bank heist outside of Ludendorff. Then the lost of her best friend of ten years, Jade Knight. And now, for the past two years, the dark haired teen suffer from physical and emotional abuse.

Her mother doesn't see her as her daughter anymore after when she stopped taking her schizophrenia medicine. Her good side can only see her as her only loving daughter… but the other side of her sees her only as a maid. Reduced down to a maid, Blake must follow every rule in order to make her mother happy. If she doesn't... Let's just say horrible things will happen to her.

But Blake had enough.

She had a plan to escape her home. After finding a shoebox that was hidden next to the laundry room in the closet, she found various things that can lead her to escape and where she can breakaway.

In the morning, she had started packing up her clothes, including her bras and panties. Then she tried to stuff her old red and black checkered pattern slip ons, but she dump her clothes out and stuck them at the bottom of her black backpack. She placed her polaroid camera into the large zipper part along with the various stuff that was included in the box, Michael Townley left behind for her.

But there was one problem. She didn't know where in the world is her Uncle Michael in Los Santos. All she know was there was a postcard of the beautiful scenery of Los Santos on the back and also in the video of Michael's old black Motorola RAZR V3 flip phone, saying that he was in Los Santos too.

But where exactly?

In the afternoon, she went into her mother's bedroom while her mother was away for the day to find more stuff.

"Alright… Momma will be home soon. I got to find more stuff that can lead me to where Uncle Michael is in Los Santos." Blake said to herself while looking around the bed with her teal colored eyes.

Looking underneath the bed covered with a red silky comforter, she managed to old photo album of showing a younger version of her mother with her father, and eldest twins in her old hometown Liberty City.

" _Wow. Mom really did come from a family of redheads alright. She looks so happy, and even auntie Cali and Grandmother Victoria. But not Grandfather William and Uncle Christopher."_ Blake thought to herself as she examines the picture.

Flipping over to the next couple of pages, Blake found more pictures of her when she was just a baby. Until one of them caught her attention, which showed a twelve month old version of her in a highchair and uncles acting all silly and goofy in the picture as Baby Blake spread cake and icing on their chin and cheeks.

" _Aww, I'm starting to get tears now. I'll take this with me. Maybe Uncle Michael doesn't have this picture."_ Blake said to herself as a smile curled up on her pale skin, while taking the photos out the album gently.

Then she placed the photo album back underneath the bed, before having the four year old photo of her and her uncles on the bed.

" _So, one photo… But no location on where Uncle Michael is in LS. Come on, she'll be back soon."_ Blake said, before looking her mother's walnut finished nightstand that her mother's empty pill bottles of Aripiprazole as the dark haired teen picked one of them up. " _She's way behind on taking these… At least Jade helped me receive my medication for my bipolar depression. I have enough to last me for about a couple of months."_

Placing the empty prescription bottle back on the nightstand, Blake pull out the first top drawer to find her mother's engagement ring from her father, Carter Grant. She picked it up as the dark haired teen examines the ring. The ring was a one carat oval shaped Halo engagement ring.

" _Whoa, this is Mom's engagement ring. She'd stopped wearing it when I was 10 years old. Maybe I should sell it in Los Santos just in case if I don't have the money."_ Blake thought to herself, thinking like a true thief, just like her father and uncles. She placed the ring on the bed next picture, before closing the top the drawer.

Then she pulled out the second drawer which was the last one, before seeing a small box. Pulling out the box, Blake only shook it a couple of times as she can hear paper on the inside before taking off the top cover. She placed the small box on the bed, while looking through it. First, she found her mother's ultrasound picture of her, determine whether it was a boy or a girl. Next she found a stack of letters which were hidden away from Blake as they were sent from someone who lived on 125 Portola Drive in Los Santos, San Andreas.

" _Wait… 125 Portola Drive in Los Santos, San Andreas. Who sent these letters?"_ Blake thought to herself, before opening up one of the many few letters. As she pulled out the folded up letter, a rectangular-shaped paper at fallen out as soon as she open it.

" _What's this?"_ Blake thought to herself, before picking up the rectangular shaped paper and it was a written check of $3,000 and it was pay to order of Marcelline Rose and it was signed by a Michael De Santa. " _Michael De Santa? Is that… my Uncle Michael?!"_

Then Blake cast the check to the side, before reading the letter to herself.

 _Dear, Macey_

 _How is my little peanut? Is she growing? Does she have long black hair now? I can't believe that I forgot that our little girl started highschool a year back. I hope she's attending the same school I went to when I was her age. I went to Ludendorff High, and even met Carter there. He was in cooking and I was in football, and bet she probably doing something in the arts. You don't remember this, but when she was in the incubator in the NICU, she'd cried out to me after when I remove my finger from her little small hand. And I still remember that special father and daughter moment after sixteen years. If you can, please send me a picture of her through mail. I would love to have a wallet-size photo of her. And tell my little girl that I love her with all my heart._

 _Yours truly, Michael De Santa_

" _Wait… Uncle Michael… is my father?! He's been sending me and my mother letters… And I never knew about this?!"_ Blake thought to herself as she look through the letters, Michael has been sending. Each contains at least $1,000 to $3,000 in the folded up letters to pay his yearly child support. Then Blake heard a car coming of the driveway of her Ludendorff home, she looked out the window to see her mother's red car.

"Shit! She's home early." Blake said to herself, as she placed some of the letters and all the checks back, except for the first letter and $3,000 check back in the small box. Placing back in the second drawer of the nightstand after closing it, Blake snatched the stuff on the bed and ran back towards her own room.

The dark haired teen stuff it into her smaller zipper part of her black backpack, before running out the door to grab a broom and started sweeping when the front door open and closed. Then she looked up to see her mother with a tired look on her face, knowing that she had a rough day at work which Blake doesn't know where she works.

"Hi, Momma, how was work?" Blake questioned as she continues sweeping.

"It was stressful." Macey replied, before lying down on the couch as Blake walked towards her and started removing her mother's black heels. "Go get me a couple of Straw-Ber-Ritas…" She commanded Blake to do as she nodded, and headed towards the kitchen. "And they better be cold, like I told you this morning to put them in the refrigerator."

"Here, Momma. Nice and cold. Just the way you like it." Blake said before placing three Straw-Ber-Ritas on the glass coffee table in front of Macey, and opening the first one, handing it towards her mother. Then Macey downed the first sip of her margarita drink, before dismissing Blake as she head back towards her bedroom.

The dark haired teen closed the door to her room, before looking back at her black backpack that was full of her clothes and stuff. Right now she was ready to leave home and head to Los Santos, San Andreas to find Michael. She'd fully zipped up her backpack, before slipping on a black hoodie over her white tank top that was visually showing her pink lace bra. As she slipped on her black hoodie, she looked at the mirror while turning her back towards it and on the back of it was the _Ludendorff Snow Dragons_ in dark blue bold font which was the school's mascot.

Blake taking a deep breath while looking at her uncle's or supposed to be real father's old black Motorola RAZR V3 flip phone, before flipping it open to dial 911. Then she placed the flip phone up to her left ear as she can hear the first ring before it picked up the Ludendorff 911 Communication Center.

" _Ludendorff 911."_ A woman picked up the phone and answered Blake's call.

"Don't ask any questions. Send the police to 736 Luna Avenue. There's a teen girl with black hair getting beaten up by her screaming mother, and I believe that she's not taking her medicine. Please hurry, one of them has a gun." Blake explained, before hanging up the old flip phone and placing it into her left blue jean pocket. Then Blake walk into the living room to see Macey now past out on the couch with her red clutch wallet on the glass coffee table.

" _This is it. No turning back. I'll be in Los Santos soon, Uncle Michael. Just continue to wait for me. Your little daughter is coming to see you."_ Blake thought to herself, before tip toeing her way into the living room to steal more money...

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapter of Breakaway and also the first chappie of the New Year! I hope everyone will enjoy it, even though this wasn't included in the story, Sweet and Deadly, except for the small ending part.**

 **And also to let everyone know that I do not own this cover of the Breakaway song to use part of the it in each chapter. The real singer is Avril Lavigne, but I love this cover better!**

 **P.S.~That's real life Blake in Los Santos if you are wondering why, beside the drawing I usually used for my GTA V stories.**


End file.
